Nicole
Nicole Cherry, labelled the 'Level Headed Lesbian' is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon. Profile Nicole Cherry lives a somewhat normal life. Not a whole lot of people like her at school, but they're all idiots, anyway. Everyone knows she's a lesbian, and she gets teased for it, but it doesn't appear to bother her much. She's got a few real friends, and that's all she needs. Her home life could be a little better, though, as her parents don't really approve of her lifestyle. She'd like to get some money to move out. And yes, this is the same Nicole who's been co-hosting the Total Drama Izzy segments with Izzy, so you've gotten a good feel for her already. Personality Nicole is one of the more sane contestants in the competition. She is kind, caring and sticks up for her friends. She generally gets along with most of the others with few problems. Nicole usually comforts people who need a friend. She does get annoyed if people poke fun at her sexuality though. Coverage Nicole was the seventh to arrrive in A is for Arrival; she was irritated when Alistair made a crack about her being a lesbian. When Rachel told her not to flirt with her Nicole said that would be no problem. Walter got on her bad side when he arrived after she said he stank; he replied that as a lesbian she must want to kill all the men in the world. When Ulysses arrived she said they weren't soldiers; he responded by poking her for 'insuborbination' and in reponse Nicole bent his finger. She also said Hank was creepy. During the first challenge Nicole teamed up with Veronica to look for boxes. Veronica's self loathing attitude annoyed Nicole a little but Veronica soon managed to become friends with Nicole. Nicole came across Eva and Cody; she and Veronica retreated to avoid being hit by (plastic) hammers. Nicole handed Veronica a box and managed to convice her to take it. Nicole at some point crossed the finish line with a box; she therefore escapoed the Punishment Shack and became a member of Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Nicole tried to convince Veronica that she deserved a bed; she also slapped Todd and kicked him in the nuts for insulting Veronica and creeping her out. Nicole didn't do anything during the challenge though; but Team Moon finished in second place so Nicole was safe for another day. In A little help Nicole isn't really concerned that her chocolate bar is 'bad for the enviroment' according to Jennie. During the challenge Nicole chose Izzy as her favorite contestant, but as Izzy is the host Nicole couldn't work with her. instead Nicole is given Margo to work with though is a little wierded out by Margo's flirting. Nicole suceeds at the cliff dive but Margo's "good luck hug" caused her to fall off the cliff and whack her head on the way down. Nicole says she fears that Margo will be the death of her. Nicole got past the miniture awake-a-thon with little difficulty. During the hide and seek portion Nicole and Margo hid in a tree that Duncan treid to cut down with a chainsaw. When Izzy arrived Margo ran ohf and pulled Nicole away at quite a speed. Thanks to this Nicole was responsible for Team Moon's first victory. In C Is For Dr. Clause Nicole is allowed first pick of bedroom. She declines the room Todd suggests due to it likely having an "evil" trap (which it did). She offers Veronica to sleep in her room but Veronica misinterprets this as hitting on her. She declines Jennie's offer to room with her as she doesn't want to deal with her. When Frederique told Rachel hew didn't like her and she called him a use Nicole tried to explain what he meant to Rachel but Rachel snapped at Nicole. Nicole says it's not so hard to understand Frederique didn't like either Rachel or Xuxa but decides not to help as he's an ass. Nicole does nothing else in the episode but Team Moon comes second so Nicole is safe. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Nicole starts to develop a crush on Katrina; Jennie says she should go and talk to Katrina but Nicole says she doesn't want Katrina to think she is hitting on her. When the cooking challenge begins Nicole says that maybe the team should follow Stephanie's plan as she knows what she's doing. Stephanie thanks her but says she has no interest in dating Nicole, this assumption hurts Nicole a little but she knows Stephanie didn't mean to offend her. Nicole expresses doubt over whether the prime rib is properly cooked and seems concerned when Stephanie tries it; after Stephanie pukes Nicole says you can never trust a recipe. Thanks to Jennie Team Moon wins so Nicole is safe. In Factor Phobia Nicole treis to comfrot Stephanie afetr she is distraught over her performance in the previous challenge. Nicole seems a little uncomfortable when Margo arrives and flirts with her. Under the influence of truth syrum Nicole admits that her fear is getting beat up. She says it happens in her school. For the rest of the episode Nicole is silent but Team Moon wins so she is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Nicole is waiting for Katrina to come out of the second place cabin; Veronica tries to talk to her but Nicole waves her away as she is busy; she calls herself an idiot in the confessional. When Rachel comes out of the second place cabin Nicole is warned by the queen bee to stay away from Katrina. Nicole also tries to cheer Veronica up when the challenge begins. She gets confused when Nicole throws a cookie at her. She later gets annoyed when Quincy gets annoyed at Veronica. Team Moon wins the challenge and Nicole is safe again. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Nicole tells Stephanie that she (Nicole) officially has a crush on Katrina. Nicole becomes allied with Stephanie and admits that she likes American TV shows. Stephanie in return promises to get information on Katrina. During the challenge Nicole sticks up for Jennie when she begins protesting, she also cries in the confessional after saying she doesn't know what she would do if she couldn't ignore people. After Team Moon wins the challenge Nicole whacks Stephanie when she taunts Jennie during dinner saying it's "seriously not cool" and sticks up for the hardcore activist. In Triskaidekaphobia Nicole has a "semi-sleepover" with Katrina outside. They become good friends and Nicole learns (off screen) what Katrina did to Mallory in the past. Nicole however is sure Katrina has changed. Nicole is asked who she likes but doesn't answer; when asking Katrina Nicole learns that her crush likes Zack. During breakfast Nicole becomes friends with Zack and feels ashamed she didn't notice him before. When sitting with Katrina at breakfast Rachel tries to get Katrina away from Nicole and subtly insults Nicole's sexuality which annoys her. When Alistair calls Izzy a 'dick' Nicole says she's just 'eccentric'. She also gets worried when Stephanie threatens to kill Todd. She gets concerned when she learns something happened to George though she doesn't know what. When Stephanie tries to force Jennie to face her fear Nicole tries to calm Stephanie down and says in the conffesional she is having trouble remembering why she likes Stephanie. Nicole says Stephanie is being a little harsh when she forces Veronica to do her challenge. Nicole manages to face her fear (though the challeneg itself is not quite what Nicole meant). Nicole is punched by a boxer named Ned and becomes dizzy and thinks she's a helicopter. Nicole is asked by Izzy to make a confessional hoping Izzy will give Hank the points to make the show 'wierd and freaky'. When Quincy makes a speech Nicole says that is her new biggest fear, When Stephanie can't face her fear Nicole comforts her in the confessional and asks if she is ok. Team Moon wins yet again and thus Nicole is safe. Trivia *Nicole appeared in Total Drama Chris in the aftermaths and sometimes in the challenges; hence why some contestants think she has an unfair advantage. *Nicole has the same surname as Madison, a character that appeared in Total Drama Chris. Gallery Nicole oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Nicole in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Moon Category:Aftermath Hosts